


As Yet Unhealed

by SamuelJames



Category: London Spy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny visits Alex's grave on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Yet Unhealed

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: As Yet Unhealed_   
>  _Character/Pairing: Danny Holt (Past Danny Holt/Alex Turner)_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Danny visits Alex's grave on Valentine's Day._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Danny doesn’t give a damn about bouquets of roses or chocolates in heart shaped boxes. The red and pink in every shop is aimed at those in love not those who are grieving. The florist thankfully doesn’t pass comment when he buys a bunch of white lilies. He takes them home and sticks them in a bucket of water.

The next morning he makes his way to the cemetery with the flowers. Setting them down, he clasps his hands in front of him.

“It’s been another year and I still kind of suspect they’re monitoring me. Maybe there’s someone here right now.” Danny gives a little wave to anyone possibly watching him.

“I shouldn’t still miss you so much. I wonder what we'd have done if we had gotten a Valentine's together. There was one pseudo date thing since I came at Christmas but I wanted him to run a mile so I told him my HIV status and gave him a copy of one of the clippings about my supposed involvement in your death. Your mum is gone by the way, January 12th. If there’s something after this, maybe she’s chastising you for getting close to me. Ask her how we ended up talking about anal sex.”

Danny smiles at the memory of Alex so responsive under him, eager but inexperienced and wanting Danny to show him everything.

“You made me feel so much that sex with someone else could never compare. It would be a plain old meeting of parts interconnecting to achieve the desired result and I can get that from wanking. You made it so much more, Alex. I may never get over you, not sure I want to. I still have nightmares about what you must have gone through. Goodbye, love. I’ll visit again soon.”


End file.
